creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Prince(ss) Platinum
Power hungry and sexist You seriously deleted a blog post. A blog post can really say anything because it is a blog post, no? I just type down things that come to mind as long as they're not extremely vulgar. You don't deserve to have the power that you have on this website. That was just redundant what you did. Not all blog posts have to pertain to creepypasta; it's a blog. YakuYabai ∆Talk∆ 19:46, September 23, 2013 (UTC) : To be fair, she was just enforcing the rules. I see your point, though, and I've restored your blog post. The blog rules, like pretty much every other rule on this website, could use a major overhaul. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 19:59, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ...hmmm. Well, a blog page should be a place where you can jot down ideas, random thoughts, or anything that you're feeling at the moment. I was bored and a little sad, so I typed up a little poem to my deceased mother. I didn't feel like writing on paper, and I like the black & white colors of this website. It really isn't that complex. I didn't know poems were subject to deletion. That seems like a foolish rule to me, but you're the bureaucrat, and you can call the shots. It just seems like you deleted it for personal reasons rather than a legitimate violation, so that's why I assumed you were being power hungry. The "sexist" part sort of just seemed offensive, so I typed it next to "power hungry". YakuYabai ∆Talk∆ 20:07, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Redirect Heyoo there! you move one of my pages :/ and didn't leave a redirect... please fix that would you? thanks. (ᵂʰᵃᵗ ᵍᵒᵉˢ ᴮᵘᵐᵖ ᶦᶰ ᵗʰᵉ ᵈᵃʳᵏ﹖ ᴰᵒ ʸᵒᵘ ʳᵉᵃᶫᶫʸ ʷᵃᶰᵗ ᵗᵒ ᵏᶰᵒʷ﹖ 20:41, September 23, 2013 (UTC)) Princess Platinum [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 20:43, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Talk archives Admins (this includes VCROC) with talk archives in the main (article) namespace: Please move your talk archives into your talk namespace. They do not belong in the mainspace for several reasons, including (but not limited to): * The mainspace is for content relevant to our mission (read: pastas). * They're not important enough to even be considered content. * They're not important period. * They keep popping up in maintenance reports such as . * They also appear in (the "Article Index"). * They pop up occasionally when you click " ". So, in short, move them out of the mainspace or they will be deleted. You can always restore them and move them to your talk space anyway. For those of you who don't have talk archives in the main namespace, ignore this. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 22:24, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat I clicked on the chat button on the main!site and got redirected to an empty page called True. What's going on? I'll get on through the url bar. Cross my heart, hope to die. Stick a needle in your eye. 14:19, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Article Blacklisted I tried uploading a creepypasta, based on Metallica during the 1980's. It's title was Metallica: Creeping Death. I removed all referrences to Cthulhu (they have a song called Call of Ktulu) and still it was blaclisted for spinoff content. According to "Blacklist Filter 2 (Title.)" So I presume, since there's two filters for titles and one for content, that somehow my title was somehow violating the blacklist filter. My question is: How? Thanks. I, Da Cashman (talk) 23:57, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. I'd like to know why my creepypasta was deleted? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Ignorance_Or_Bliss?&cb=1702 It's an original pasta written by me. I just finished and put it up today. I don't understand why it was taken off. Thank you. ShadowVixen (talk) 01:56, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Princess You will be a princess forever and ever deal with it. 03:09, September 27, 2013 (UTC) my apologies for any trouble that I may have caused HELP Hey whats blacklist filter1 (content)?? Category Questions Good evening, or appropriate! I couldn't help but notice you removed the category 'Weird' on my story The Green Album. Although I can relate to it being removed from Xenophilia, I feel that an unexplainable sense of dread is part of the story - and sense 'looming dread' is not a category, had to make do. : ) It's certainly not a big deal, but I would be interested in hearing your logic. Thanks, Stormlilly. Ah, thanks Glad to hear it - I'll give my stories the once-over to make sure it's nowhere else, then. Much obliged for the clarification! Stormlilly (talk) 13:39, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete my blog. It was a creepy pasta and you deleted it without a reason. Please let me know how to post it so you won't delete it : We don't allow pasta material in the form of blog posts. Read the rules regarding blog posts here. : You can post pastas in the mainspace via , though there's no guarantee it wouldn't be rejected (depending on the quality of the pasta). : LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 05:31, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey you deleted my blog too... I am new at this so at least move it to the right thread